HobbsRaydor Drabbles
by Libstar
Summary: I've found that writing drabbles is working wonders for my writers block and I figured I might as well put them somewhere so here they are.
1. Chapter 1

"So, DDA Rios?" Sharon quirked an eyebrow as she sat down across from Andrea, pleased that they had ended up in a secluded back table tonight and that the blonde had ordered her a drink,

"Not my decision," Andrea threw her hands up, though her face was sympathetic, "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea," Sharon sighed, reaching across the table with one hand to snag Andrea's, the other brining her wine glass to her lips, "She almost threw up in autopsy this morning. The only way she could stay was by standing as close to the door as she could get. With her back to the body!" Andrea chuckled at that, she'd heard stories about Emma Rios but was never sure if she could take what people said as the truth, it seemed no one had been lying about this one,

"Was she at least nice to Rusty?" the change in Sharon's face was enough to confirm her other fears regarding the fledgling DDA, "I'm sorry Sharon," she squeezed the older woman's hand gently and the older woman tried a smile,

"Not your fault." She sighed, rubbing her fingers across her forehead, "We knew that they would probably switch you out when we told them about us,"

"We could have waited."

"No sweetheart, no, we couldn't have," Sharon's smile was gentle as she regarded the younger woman, "If we had gotten Stroh to court and it had come out it would have been much, much worse."

"I know, I just don't want Rusty to suffer,"

"Me either, myself and Ms Rios will simply have to have a talk," Sharon smiled as their waiter arrived with their meals, what she said next was mumbled into her plate so quietly that Andrea wasn't convinced that she was supposed to hear, though the blush that appeared high on Sharon's cheekbones was adorable,

"What was that?" she teased, nudging Sharon's foot with her own as she began to eat,

"I said, Sharon looked up with a scowl, "I didn't want to wait anymore. I wanted...dammit I wanted to ask you to move in."

"You, you, you. You what?!" Andrea's eyes were wide as she regarded the brunette, her fork falling to her plate forgotten, "You want me to move in?"

"I do," Sharon nodded, reaching for Andrea's hand again, "It was supposed to come out more romantically than this but yes, that's what I want."

"But Rusty..."

"Thinks it should have happened a long time ago," Sharon nodded, "So, what do you think?" Sharon got preoccupied with her food again, still unsure of what Andrea's answer would be, things had been going great with them but she was having trouble convincing herself that this wasn't too soon.

"I think, if it means waking up with you, coming home to you, sharing everything with you, then I think yes. Yes, I'll move in."

"You're sure?" Sharon's eyes were hopeful but Andrea could see the uncertainty in them and squeezed her hands, leaning over the table to kiss her sweetly,

"I'm sure." She let the words ghost over Sharon's lips before she kissed her again and sat back in her seat,

"Ha. Rios is going to pitch a fit!" Sharon grinned, continuing at Andrea's confused smile, "She almost had kittens when she realised Rusty was my foster son. She's going to love it when she finds out I've moved the DA in with us too!"

"You're evil Sharon Raydor," she chuckled,

"That's why you love me." Sharon smirked, "And there's no way you can deny it!"

"I wouldn't dare. Now I think, since its days are numbered, we should go and spend some time at my apartment don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sharon, Andrea or any of the wonder that is the Major Crimes universe.

Authors note: I have a 'Writers Block' that I use for prompts when I'm struggling to write. The prompt for this one was 'I hadn't seen my mother in 15 years' If anyone has any prompts feel free to pass them over and I'll try my best to come up with something!

The last time she saw her mother was fifteen years ago to the day. Most days now it doesn't bother her, things happen, people grow apart and although she doesn't comprehend ever allowing herself to grow apart from her own children, she accepts the part she played in her mother moving away from her. She can't regret the decisions she made that led them to this situation though, her mother had always taught her to stay true to herself and in the end that's all she was doing, but she does regret not being able to reconcile before her mother's death.

Fifteen years to the day and she remembers like it was yesterday. The disappointment on her mother's face when she'd told her that her marriage was over, that she was happy about it, that she was gay and tired of pretending otherwise. Deep down she'd known that it was probably going to end the way it did but a part of her, a large part, had still hoped that her mother would understand, that she would just want her daughter to be happy. Instead she's stated in no uncertain terms that she never wanted to see her eldest daughter again, and she'd gotten her wish.

Watching from the back of the crowd as they lower the coffin, she wishes for an arm around her shoulder or a hand in her own but she knows she's made the right decision asking Sharon to stay at home. Although it lead to their estrangement she respects her mother and her beliefs and she wouldn't disrespect her by flaunting her life at her graveside. She is thankful that Sharon understands too.

She's surprised that so many of her relatives take the time to speak to her, though she shouldn't be. Her mother's views were all her own after all and they were entitled to theirs too; she had been the one to distance herself from all of them when she distanced herself from her mother. Though undoubtedly it's easier to approach her now without her mother's disapproving glare. She's even more surprised when her sister, who she hasn't spoken to for fifteen years either, pulls her into a hug and tells her she's missed her. That in her own way, their mother did too. She turns down the invitation back to the house, its likely that it will be just too much on top of everything else because she's finding it more overwhelming that she expected. But she promises her sister that they can meet for coffee or dinner soon and catch up before she walks back to the car, letting Sharon know that she'd on her way before she starts to drive.

Sharon opens the door as she climbs out of the car and she practically falls into the brunettes embrace, relaxing as strong fingers stroke through her hair. She allows herself to be led through the bedroom and into the en suite where Sharon has run her a bath. The older woman silently begins to undress her as she sags under the weight of a day which she didn't think would affect her, murmuring soothing words, giving her a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder before giving her a gentle shove into the tub. Left to her own devices while Sharon finishes dinner she thinks back on the mother she remembers, the woman who pushed her daughters to go far while telling them to stay true to themselves. She really wishes that they could have settled their differences, because she can admit that part of it could have been her stubbornness. Wishes that her mother had met Sharon because she knows she actually would have loved her. But she couldn't fix it now, that time had passed and it was time she focused on her relationship with Sharon and the kids and on rekindling her relationship with her sister.

Downstairs the table is set for five, Rusty and Sharon's son are watching baseball in the den and Sharon is in the kitchen laughing with her daughter. Andrea steps into the middle of it all and knows she wouldn't change the decisions she made that led her to this point with these people who she was blessed enough to call family. She did know though that she would never let anything come between them. She would never leave these people wondering whether she really loved them.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this all came to me in an hour this evening and I thought I might as well put it here.**

**Warning for very small mention of self harm and a large portion of angst.**

**Prompt: it's not always ok.**

"Andrea please don't," Sharon sighed, brushing away the hand that was stroking across her abdomen and moving further south, it had been a long day and all she wanted was to sleep though it seemed that yet again Andrea had other ideas. She felt the woman beside her tense, the hand that had been flat on her skin clenching into a fist as the younger woman took a deep breath and hissed it out through her teeth, "Honey I'm sorry but it's been a long day,"

"I know," Andrea sighed, removing every inch of skin that was touching the other woman and rolling onto her back and god did she know, she couldn't remember the last time that Sharon hadn't been tired when they had spent the night together, she understood more than most the demands of her job but that didn't mean she could cope with always coming second,

"Andrea don't be like that." Sharon sighed as Andrea rolled so her back was to her, "I'm sorry." She understood Andrea's frustration, it was the first time in weeks they had managed to put time aside to spend the night together, call outs and open cases getting in the way and tonight was supposed to be about them. Instead Sharon was just done with a heavy case that had kept her at the office late into the previous two nights and pulling her to her desk in the early mornings and now she just wanted to curl up in Andrea's embrace and sleep.

"You don't need to apologise. I get it." Andrea's voice was the coldest she had heard it and it stung that the woman was clearly only there for one thing that night. Andrea hated that she had been looking forward to this all day, that she'd planned her move and that she was being shot down. Again. She stiffened as Sharon rolled behind her, looping an arm over her stomach and tucking her legs up under the blondes, "I just. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Sharon whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Andrea's head, hoping to soothe the younger woman with her closeness though she could feel that she was still tense, "But we are together now and we have the whole of tomorrow. We don't need to move from bed if you don't want to."

Well so much for that. Andrea rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling when she heard the front door close behind her lover. It was three am, they'd been asleep for five hours and now Sharon was gone again. So much for a full day together, she'd be lucky to see Sharon again for several days. Reaching blindly into her bedside drawers she pulled out the first vibrator she wrapped her fingers around and flicked it on. She came on a strangled sob, throwing to toy away from her as she curled up on her side and cried. She loved Sharon Raydor, she wanted to be with her more than anything, but she couldn't remember the last time they had been intimate, couldn't remember the last time they had spent more than a few hours without it turning into an argument or Sharon getting called out on a case. She knew she had a high sex drive but up to this point Sharon had happily keeping up with her, she knew though, that at least her last five orgasms had been the result of her own hand and her expansive top drawer. For her intimacy was an important part of any relationship and Sharon's constant deflection of her advances was beginning to make her paranoid that she wasn't enough, that Sharon was losing interest and no longer found her appealing. Things between them needed to change, she knew she needed to vocalise her fears to the older woman but she wasn't sure how they would be received and that scared her the most, what if Sharon was losing interest, what if pushing her away was her way of telling her that this thing between them was over? What could she do?

It was lunch time before Andrea heard from the other woman in the form of a text.

_I'm so sorry Andrea. I promise I'll be done by dinner time and we can spend the evening together? I want to make it up to you. Never forget I love you. S xx_

Andrea didn't reply and refused to get her hopes up, after all Sharon had made a similar promise the previous night yet she was gone. Andrea didn't think she could take much more disappointment. She buried herself in household chores instead, her work load had been busy recently too and so her house had suffered and looking at the washing basket it was a wonder she still had clothes to wear.

Sharon let herself into Andrea's apartment at three surprised by how quiet and still the house was when she knew that Andrea was home. She was used to entering the apartment to the sound of the TV or the radio or Andrea singing to herself, she didn't like silence and always filled her home with noise, it was one of the quirks that Sharon loved about her. Kicking her shoes off and dropping her bag at the door she padded to the kitchen, noting that the place was spotless in comparison to how it had been before. No sign of Andrea there she snagged a bottle of wine from the rack along with two glasses. She found the blonde stretch along the sofa, her eyes closed and her breathing even, fast asleep. Smiling Sharon slid the bottle and glasses onto the coffee table and gracefully dropped herself to the floor beside the younger woman. Brushing her fingers through her hair she sighed, face relaxed in sleep Andrea still looked exhausted and Sharon knew she was more than partly to blame for that, she had been neglecting her relationship and she needed to rectify it before she did too much damage. Casting her eyes over her lovers body she froze when she noticed the patch of skin visible where t shirt had become un-tucked from jeans. It was a patch she was intimately familiar with along with the rest of the woman's body, she knew every silvery scar and its origin yet along with the older scars was a new, fresh wound. It took a few deep breaths to settle the knowledge that she had done this, that she had made Andrea so unhappy that she had fallen back on something that Sharon knew she hadn't done in years, and she immediately vowed to herself that she would no longer take this woman for granted, she would make the time to be with her, she would delegate more so she could be around in the evenings and the weekends, she couldn't lose this.

Andrea woke slowly to the feel of lips tracing over the skin of her abdomen along with moisture that could only be tears.

"Sharon?" she said gently, threading her fingers through the hair spread across her torso, "Baby what is it?"

"I'm so sorry Andrea," Sharon breather continuing to pepper her skin with kisses as her hands slid under her shirt and over her breasts, "Forgive me?"

"Come here," Andrea tugged at the hair in her hand and managed to pull Sharon up so they were face to face and the older woman's body was stretched over the length of her own, cupping the woman's cheek, brushing the tears away with her thumbs she tried a smile, "Do you still love me?"

"My God Andrea of course," Sharon looked surprised that she could ask such a question and continued to trail her hands over her body, "I promise to be more present from now on starting right now." Andrea gasped as long fingers slipped into her jeans and searched out her heat. Their eyes never left each others as Sharon brought her lover to first one orgasm and then another and in the moment Andrea felt their souls reconnecting and heard Sharon's whispered promises and believed them, she knew there would probably come another time that things would start to go wrong, to drift in the wrong direction but at least now she was sure that they could get through it together.


End file.
